Mirror, Mirror on the Wall
by Ichigo0-0Rose
Summary: Even an immortal can have mortal enemies, and what Jade/Mirror (OC) wouldn't give to finally see Dumbledore's head on a pike for all to see. Looks like Tom Riddle maybe getting his wish after all. Starts at Harry's third year and goes up from there. This is a Severus/OC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or any of the characters except her OC.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! I came up with this story idea awhile back, and wondering how far I can go with it.**

 **Summary: Even an immortal can have mortal enemies, and what Jade (OC) wouldn't give to finally see Dumbledore's head on a pike for all to see. Looks like Tom Riddle maybe getting his wish after all. Starts at Harry's third year and goes up from there. This is a Severus/OC fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue

Long ago, during the four founders of Hogwarts era, there was rumor that they all had a common friend. Someone who showed extraordinary, yet impossible magic that one couldn't comprehend. Their friend never showed themselves a lot, but the four were okay with that. It was for the best they thought. Their friends magic would be feared, and would cause total chaos. Only they knew what she was mostly capable of, so they get their friend close like a shadow. They would keep her secret to the grave when all five went six feet under. However, after many years together, even after the building of Hogwarts, they noticed that she never seemed to age like them. It was as if their her age stopped, while theirs continued forward. They began to worry, and eventually shared their concerns to with her. She gently smiled, and shook her head. "I noticed this about a few years ago as well." She said. "When you guys die, I will travel the world. Make a name for myself as you all did with yours." They stated that they could share their names with hers with Hogwarts as she has been with them thick and through. She declined.

So when each of them met their ends toll, they all called her in to say their last words of wisdom to her.

"Live life to the fullest, no matter how long you have to wait for death." Helga Hufflepuff said.

"Keep your head straight and share your wisdom with the world." Rowena Ravenclaw said.

"Be ambitious, yet cunning dear one. There are always going be a time where brains rule over brawn." Salazar Slytherin said while staring at Godric.

"Be sure to have fun, and don't take everything too seriously. There are many new people and new adventures to come. I only wish we all could have a bit longer to explore together." Godric Gryffindor said as he was the last to die.

She shed her tears one last time for all her four friends before she began her journey. In the beginning, everyone welcomed her and her special powers; however, there was always one person who saw her power to suit their own purpose of greed that ruined everything she built. Years of trust went down the drain as everyone looked at her with uneasiness or suspicion. It continued no matter where she went, and one day, she snapped.

She unleashed her furry on the latest village. She was called the Shadow Slayer, a monster that didn't blink an eye when the bodies of men, women, and children fell to the ground like flies. She went into isolation after that incident. No one had heard or seen her since until three decades passed. The next sighting she was seen at was her four friends' graves. However, everyone didn't remember her as a friend to the best wizards and witches besides Merlin. No, they remembered a monster. Some tried to chase her out, but to no avail, their bodies littered outside the cemetery. Villagers pushing their children back inside and locking the doors as if a wooden door was their only protection against her. They peaked out the windows to witness her glide through the village slowly. Every time she looked in their direction, the drapes fell to a still, as if there was no living being inside. And indeed it was true. The ones who were saved from her wrath gave her the new name, Medusa.

She once again went back into isolation. She cried for her friends. Where was Helga to wipe away her tears? Where was Rowena to calm her down with random facts? Where was Salazar to tell her to shut up as tears were for babies? Where was Godric who would slap Salazar's head for saying something idiotic and tell her to cheer up? Why did her friends leave her? Why did she have the privilege, if you consider isolation one, to live? She wanted to continue her friends' legacy while creating a name for herself to help wizard kind, and so far she only created a name. But none of the names she had was the ones she wanted her friends and everyone else to hear.

It took a couple years for her to calm down and find a solution to her problem. She would start to help people again with her magic. She would create a fantastic name that could be tagged along with her friends. Her eyes shimmered in excitement as she looked upon the horizon. She was going to try harder for the better.

It wouldn't be until a few years later she would get her chance to shine. One cold day in the middle of winter, a man got lost in the woods. He was miles away from home, his fingers were too cold to do an incantation for fire, and he knew if the temperature didn't go up, he wasn't going to make it through the night. As he stumbled through the woods to see if he could get lucky and find shelter, he reached a frozen pond. His eyes became dazed as he tries to remember his family one last time before he releases his final breath. He wished he could be back home with his family again. He wished he never decided to go hunting so far from home to prove he was more manlier that the other guys in the village to his wife. Why do something so stupid when she already married you and gave you two beautiful children. Before he blacked out, he saw a young woman's face in the reflection of the pond. Her voice, even if it was spoken softly, still reached his ears. "I can grant your wish, but please know I will want something in return in the distant future." He didn't remember nodding. He thought it all a dream or hallucination; a final thought for a miracle before death. Everything turned black.

By the time he woke up, he was at home in his warm bed where his wife and children were huddling around it with worried eyes. When his eyes finally gazed into his wife's, it turned to joyous relief. She let out a short bark of laughter before tears started to flow down her face. Hands wrapping around his body, he could hear the muffled sounds of "It's a miracle." over and over again.

By the time everyone calmed down, she explained what happened. She was waiting for him to come back after the third night he was gone. She had just finished putting the kids to bed when she heard a knock on her front door. Even though it was a safe neighborhood, she was cautious at night and brought her wand out as defense. When she opened the door, she first saw nothing and thought it as a late night prank from one of the boys down the street. It wasn't until she looked down and saw her husband unconscious on the snowy ground. She said to him that he was asleep for five days, and they were all worried he would never wake up. But he did, and they couldn't be any more happier. As the husband and wife finally reunited with a long warm hug, she asked him what had happen. He tried to tell the story as best as he could, but towards the end it was too blurry. The only thing he remembered before he passed out was what he believed was the face of an angel giving him a second chance at life. I mean, how else could he have gotten to his door when he was miles and miles away from home.

They shared the news with everyone in the village. He was saved by an angel they said. It brought excitement to everyone within hearing distance. His story traveled far and wide. He was becoming a celebrity. They would ask him to repeat his story over and over again; it never got old. They asked what she looked like, what color were her eyes, her hair, her wings, etc. Story bits that turned to exaggeration. Nobody could get enough.

Soon, others started to claim they too have seen the angel. Stories popped out that she saved them from an evil wizard or a life and death situation. She was getting praises left and right. Everyone was happy, even her. They named her the Guardian of Stars. Everyone was precious to her and saw that life needed to be lived in the fullest while shining brightly.

She couldn't be more happier when she heard the news. Finally, a name to cherish without fear. She still didn't go outside a lot, in fear of repercussion, but it slowly gave her more confidence to do so in the future. She was finally happy with her hard work, and couldn't wait for the years to come to keep on building upon her name. However, like everything in life, what comes up must come down. It was too good to be true.

Like always, some greedy person for power saw her power equivalent to God's. If he could get a hold of it, he would rule over everyone. So to meet her, he pretended he was falling towards his doom. She fell for it so easily, he wondered if she even deserved her powers. He continued to thank her and praise her for all she was worth. She forgot Salazar's warnings about naivety, and it let it be her downfall. Because she lived in isolation for so long, she grabbed onto them like they were her lifeline. She fell in love with the man.

He told her if she truly loved him as he loved her, they could spend the rest of eternity together. All she had to do was share her powers with him. She didn't even give a second thought as she nodded in agreement. It wouldn't be until a decade had passed did she realize her error. She was so in love with the man, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She stayed inside their palace he made for them, claiming he didn't want others to see her beauty as he was an easily jealous man. He claimed that she shouldn't leave unless it was extremely important because he didn't want to lose her; afraid that once she stepped outside their barrier around the palace, she wouldn't come back. So to ease his worries, she stayed inside. It wasn't until after seven years did she yearn to go outside again. It wasn't until another year later for her to build her suspicion that something was wrong. It wasn't until ten years were up in total did she step outside for the first time. She finally felt she had the confidence to see everyone (more than one person at a time).

She decided to travel to the nearby village to see how far the world changed, and to say she was shocked was an understatement. Everyone in the village looked like death rolled over. No children were playing in the streets laughing. No women gossiping about the latest news. No men playing cards or flirting with women on the sidelines. It was like a ghost town with zombies.

She cautiously walked to one of the women near her and asked what had happened. The woman gave her a dark, cold look and said, "Where have you been living, a rock? It is all Emperor Gabe's fault. He came in ten years ago and took everything from us with his strange magic. No one could beat him. No one could kill him no matter the numbers of troops or wounds he received. He won't die! And because of his ruling, everyone is suffering except him!"

"I'm sure he means well." She tried so desperately to defend her husband. Not all for his sake, but for hers as well.

The women sneers at her, "Means well." Her voice gets louder and cruder, "Means well! He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Didn't you hear the story he loves to tell? He tells it every day on the day he became emperor. He laughs about how he tricks an angel into giving him powers. He laughs that no one can reach her for a miracle because she is all his and that she trusts nobody but him! Oh, how I want that man to die an unfortunate death indeed. Off with his head is a good solution."

She didn't know what she felt more- furious or heartbroken. She would kill this man. Why did she think he was different?! He was just like everyone else. Now she came up with a new perspective of people: everyone was greedy when lured for power. No one was selfless. They would all suffer under her wrath if they tried to receive anything from her again.

She flies off to her "husband" and confronts him. He had the nerve to give her a smile and eyes full of love. She could see the lies now. She was no longer blinded. "You have gone too far Gabe. I won't allow you to continue with how things are."

Gabe's smile soon turned into a sneer. "What are you going to do about it _dear_? As far as I am aware, I not only have massive power but I am immortal as well. You can't harm me!"

She gave him a nasty look before saying, "I gave you them once, and I can take them back whenever I please! Face the consequences!" She snaps her fingers to freeze him in place, and starts pulling his powers away.

"You can't do this to me! I am the emperor! I am the ruler of many! I am God!" Gabe started screaming.

"You are nothing more than a worthless pig to me now. My heart is beyond repair now! What you have done has forever set the future in stone for whatever I have in store for it." When all his powers were gone, even his wizard powers, he looked like a wrinkly old man about to fall to dust. Gabe wheezed for air as he tried to keep himself standing.

He dared to look at her and say "I love you" as if it would make a difference. Her stone, cold eyes locked onto his as she motions her arms upward. On the ground, a black circle came to form and a figure in a ghostly black cape rose out of it. This was the creation of the first Dementor. It locked onto its prey and swooshed for its meal. His soul was gone, and his body crumbled to dust. She smirked in achievement.

Her old name she treasured so dearly now meant nothing to her. She didn't need anyone to create a name for her; she would create her own.

Her dementor and her left the palace in flames. They had payment to collect from everyone she saved before she married Gabe. They were going to be her example.

She wrecked havoc all around. What everyone thought as a miracle, was a nightmare. They thought they had peace when Emperor Gabe died, they were dead wrong. All those who worshipped their savior turned into vegetables as her dementors sucked their souls out. For some morbid reason, she saved her first save as her last to prey upon. He knew she was coming, and he couldn't do anything about it.

The last thing he saw was his reflection of his eyes slowly going dull as his soul left his body. His family would later come home only to find him in a coma, never to wake up and die as he was.

As she watches the family of the man cry in agony, she smiles. She turns to her first dementor with her arms behind her back and says, "The reflection in a mirror. I like that. I'm going to use it. If anyone wants to contact me for a miracle, they will have to look in a reflective surface and say my new name, Mirror." She then turns around and disappears with her dementor army in smoke. She moved to an island and built a castle for them to live in.

Years went by, souls were taken as payment. They, wizards and muggles, all agreed to her consequences thinking nothing of it until it was too late, and were made as examples to spread the word. Soon, she became picky with who she dealt with. Those she thought were worth her time or brought the most entertainment got their wish granted. Her name, Mirror, was now a name everyone will remember. She earned a spot in the book "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". Although they didn't get all the facts right, she was a lesson for kids to understand the consequences of wishes.

To summon her, all you have to do to gain her attention is start the phrase, "Mirror, Mirror". It wasn't her fault that a pair of muggle writers decided to phrase it as "Mirror, Mirror on the wall" for an answer call.

She smirked down from her throne as her dementors were flying happily around picking the what they thought was the best soul of the pile as their meals. Laughing maniacally, she couldn't wait to see what the future will bring her.

In the distance, she could hear someone summon her, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Give me a happily ever after, after all."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so happy with the prologue right now. The next chapter will be a skip forward to Harry's third year. So see you guys then. If you liked this story, please review and follow to keep up-to-date with the next chapter coming soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pleasure to Meet You

**Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or any of the characters except her OC.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! I came up with this story idea awhile back, and wondering how far I can go with it.**

 **Summary: Even an immortal can have mortal enemies, and what Jade (OC) wouldn't give to finally see Dumbledore's head on a pike for all to see. Looks like Tom Riddle maybe getting his wish after all. Starts at Harry's third year and goes up from there. This is a Severus/OC fanfic**.

 **Thank you for following: Lynda coates, MasterMindTalos, and orwin.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Pleasure to Meet You

For a summer night, it was raining quite heavily outside of Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the innkeeper, was wiping down the bar table knowing it was going to be a long night. He glanced around, people were chatting softly about the latest big news. Other than that, it was pretty dull.

Tom looked at the man in the corner of his bar table by himself. The infamous Severus Snape was holding a glass of Firewhiskey. Tom wondered why he was alone, but the aura Snape was releasing was probably a good bet. He took his chance anyways.

"Long night?" Tom asked as he moved on to wiping glasses.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Tom was about to move away when Snape replied. He didn't even look up from the man when replying. "You have absolutely no idea. The school year hasn't even started yet, but I am already dreading going back to that place."

"Oh come now Mr. Snape, it can't be all bad."

"I am dealing with a bunch of dunderheads who range from stupidity to average intelligence. Would you be thrilled to go back?" He rolled his eyes before continuing, "I sometimes believe they are doing this on purpose; otherwise I may seriously fear for the future of wizards everywhere." Severus swished his drink before drowning it down. "Give me another shot, but leave the bottle. I have nothing better to do with my life today nor tomorrow."

Tom sighed. "Aye." As he left the bottle there, he tried to think of another conversation starter to keep time flowing faster. It was nearing 9 PM, only another two or three hours to go before he can close up for some shut eye. "Ya hear about the breakout of Azkaban? Big news! That He-who-must-not-be-named's right hand man broke out- Sirius Black!" For a second, Tom thought he heard a crack of glass from one of his unbreakable shot glasses. However, when he looked at Mr. Snape, he was just calmly drinking with no crack in sight.

"I've read the news Tom. It's apparently the biggest news to come by since Potter came of age for Hogwarts. It is a topic everyone craves, while I have not one bit of interest in that man. Unless, I have the upper hand to capture him."

Tom chuckled. "Ain't everybody going for the fame and gold? But not me, I value my life. I'll let the Aurors do their job, while I do mine."

"Indeed." There was another brief moment of silence before it was broken by the slam of the door opening. Heads turned to speculate, but quickly turn away when they felt the person's furious aura.

"Those idiots!" a woman in a black hooded cloak shouted while walking towards the bar. She hits her hand against the table and stares Tom dead in the eye. "Give me your strongest! I need something that will make everything I've heard in the last few hours sound like intelligence!"

Tom summoned a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. He was about to pour her a shot when she held up her hand. "I'll do it. You can leave the bottle there. I'm not going anywhere." Tom sighed. "Lady, your just like my other customer here. Rough day?"

He finally got a good look at her when she slummed into the chair and took the cloak off. The woman had long black hair, a nice face, and a nice figure. However, what really caught him staring too long were her magenta eyes. Her eyes held intelligence with a hint of mischievous, yet weariness as if she fought many wars. The only eyes he would see in Aurors when they came down after a case gone wrong.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the glass shot slammed down onto his table. "The worst!" She stares at him with fury. "What kind of idiot wizard thinks that putting his own blood in a blood-replenishing potion with water is a potion!? The only thing he got from that is a loss of substantial amount of blood and a waste of my own potion to fix him!"

A snort could be heard beside her. She immediately turns to him and stares him down. "What?"

Tom sweat dropped. "Oh, this can't be good." he thought and slowly inched away from the two.

"Obviously you have not met idiots like I have." the snark man said.

"Oh? Then please enlighten me."

"With pleasure." the man gave a mock smile before stating his claim. "I once met a knucklehead about five years ago try to make a fire protection potion with only half the ingredients. Not only that, but he added three cups of water he didn't even need. Nonetheless, the end result is he dumps the potion on himself instead of drinking it and jumps into a campfire to "impress" his friends."

The woman smirked and lifted her glass. "I may have to give you that one, but mine are more idiotic than that. I was just hitting an iceberg."

"Oh really?" Severus's eyebrow rose, "I am afraid I have you beat. I have 12 years of dunderhead stories to go through." The woman laughed. "Okay, now you definitely have me beat. I only do traveling and researching. The only idiots I have through the years were some members in my lab. Don't know how they got through the application process? What about you? Why didn't you stop teaching after this many years of torture?"

"Ah, that my dear is an easy question. I find it quite thrilling to drill information of how to save one's incompetent life into the minds of these _children_ , whatever space is available for them to cram into their tiny brains. I like to think I'm the one responsible for them not dying the second they step out of school. Now dying while in school is another story in general."

The woman giggled and replied sarcastically. "The paper work wasn't worth it. I was expecting because deep down, you loved children. That it gives you joy to see their smiling faces when you teach."

"Congratulations, you discovered my deep dark secret." He replied back. He then raises his glass to her. "Severus Snape."

"Jade Thomson." They both click there drinks together. "So Mr. Snape, what brings you here to this neck of the woods? You already know why I'm here due to my performance earlier."

"I felt like I should drink as much as I can before summer ends." Severus replied.

"Ah. Can't have a professor drink on the job then. What would they say about his credibility?" Jade pretends to gasp in horror as she puts a hand to her heart.

"Indeed. However, I do get to have a drink or two some nights when there are no children serving under me for detention or there are not a ton of papers to grade. Due to the fact they can't go one night without causing a ruckus, it seems I can only get one during the weekends."

"A pity." She said playfully. "Tell me Mr. Snape, where do you teach?"

"I am currently employed at the _marvelous_ institute of Hogwarts." Severus saw her microscopic flinch at the word Hogwarts. He stored that tidbit for later dissection.

"Yes. I heard many great things about that school. The founders must be very proud to see it come this far." He noticed her eyes were slowly becoming guarded when he noticed she said school instead of Hogwarts. What connection did she have at Hogwarts? He didn't remember seeing or hearing anything about a girl named at Hogwarts the 19 years or so he has spent there. He would think he would remember an intelligent woman like her. She was like a mixture between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Although, the last name Thomson sounded muggle to him, so she was a half-blood like him then.

"I am not sure, proud is the term they would use. Every year I fear they are becoming more incompetent than the last."

Jade giggled at that. Her eyes slowly returning to a mischief sparkle.

"So tell me Ms. Thomson, where is your location of research? I've done a fair number of experiments at the school. It would be a pity not to use certain ingredients given to one by the school without a blink of an eye."

"Ah. I am currently the head director of a potions and research company called Crystal Clear. Ever heard of it?"

Severus had to slightly frown at that. "Of course he's heard of it. One would have had to live under a rock for the last century to not know it." He thought. It was the number one, state of the art potions and research company out there dealing with wizards and muggles alike. He would have loved to work there; however, due to previous engagements during the war, he never had the time to apply. He tried to apply for an internship during his sixth year, but Potter and his gang ripped it at the last minute. He didn't have time to send a new one, when the applications take three to five days to deliver. Severus felt a bit envious that she worked there while he was stuck with idiotic children, but he guessed Fate really had it out for him.

"I've heard many things about it." He replied after his moment of silence. She giggled. "I hope good things Mr. Snape, this is my company after all."

"Indeed. Tell me Ms. Thomson, how did you finally acquire head director?"

"Besides my overall intelligence and speaking skills." She points her head upwards snootily before giggling a bit, losing the effect. "Let's just say the previous head and I were one in the same when she chose me to continue her legacy."

Severus quirks an eyebrow up in a questioning manner. "I see."

The two went under a moment of silence before Severus asked another question.

"What can you disclose to me about your research?"

Jade thought for a moment before answering. "There have been many developments in the field I am working on as you have probably heard from the latest news."

Jade sighed, "However, the current research project I am conducting so far has only been hitting dead ends after dead ends. Since none of the simpletons that work under me have a clue what they are doing, I am working on it alone. They haven't blown up my lab yet, but I wouldn't doubt they would if I wasn't there to supervise their every move. Anyways, I am currently researching a better solution for werewolves, a cure if you will. I've been working on it for a few years now."

"Something like that has so far been seen as a bust for many potioneers. Many would have called it quits."

"Exactly. That is like a declaration of a challenge I couldn't turn down when someone brought it up to me. You could say, it was wishful thinking." Jade chuckled at her own inside joke.

"Tell me. How far have you progressed?" Severus asked curiously.

Jade's eyes glistened in excitement. "Finally" she thought, "Someone who can have a pick at my brain."

"Well, I researched the transformation and the ingredients. I've tried different heating methods, different specific days to brew, I've even tried switching out to a new species of wolfsbane, but no luck so far. Currently, the one that is used today is the best at the possible cure. I know I am missing something, but I don't know what."

"On my personal trial and error, I've tried brewing it during a full moon. It seems to be of slight help." Severus said.

Jade quickly looked to him in astonishment. "You brilliant man!"

Severus looks taken back. This was not something he heard on a daily basis. He quickly schooled his face. "Did I say something that would help?"

Jade laughed almost maniacally. "You just gave me an idea of the century. If this doesn't work, I've got two more back up plans! I must go quickly and jolt it down before it escapes my mindscape. It was very nice meeting you Mr. Snape, but it seems my time here is up." Jade gets up and pays for her drink.

"Allow me." Severus said as he puts a few coins down for hers and his drinks. "Please do inform me on your results Ms. Thomson. I am intrigued to hear them."

"Oh Mr. Snape, that is most kind of you." Jade said as she quickly was tying her cloak back on. "Don't you worry. You'll be the first to hear of its success!"

"Then I look forward to your owl." Severus stands up.

"This was a lovely chat Mr. Snape. I look forward to having a conversation like this again. Who knows, we may end up working on a project together in the distant future."

"I would indeed be honored to be graced by your presence again. It is not every day one can share stories of our misfortune in idiots and revolutionary ideas in mythical kind. I too shall bid you good night Ms. Thomson."

"Good night Mr. Snape." Jade nods her farewell and leaves towards the apparition point. Severus goes the other way towards the fireplace to floo away back to Hogwarts.

Once both of them were gone, Tom comes back to clean up the table. He slowly shook his head. "Those two…" he leaves his thoughts to himself as he closes the Leaky Cauldron and calls it a night. He looks at the clock before heading up the stairs. Darn it, he went over an extra forty five minutes.

A few miles away from wizard London, Mirror smiled evilly while sitting on her throne and petting her shadow cat. She glances at it. "Soon, the time for revenge is soon, my cutie." The shadow gave what sounded like a meow in response. Mirror chuckled. "The pieces are now falling into place. It is only a matter of time and patience before they make their first move. And when they do, it will be game over for all of them." The scene slowly disappears in total darkness as we hear Mirror's sudden volume of laughter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Just like I promised, we are in Harry's third year. The initial meeting as acquaintances. This will be a slow romance, so please be patient. If you liked this chapter, write a review and follow the story. I would love the input. I'll be updating soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: It Doesn't Matter

**Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or any of the characters except her OC.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! The next chapter is up! Thank you so much for those who are following this story right now! :)**

 **Summary: Even an immortal can have mortal enemies, and what Jade (OC) wouldn't give to finally see Dumbledore's head on a pike for all to see. Looks like Tom Riddle maybe getting his wish after all. Starts at Harry's third year and goes up from there. This is a Severus/OC fanfic.**

 **Thank you for following: Charmed2100, Krossxxx, Missyick, Kristtina 'Dgdo, hellcatz93 and Vixter9339**

* * *

Chapter 3- It Doesn't Matter

Mirror sat on her throne watching the wizard world fly into panic and fear because of the notorious villain Sirius Black through her mirror. Everyone was on the lookout. The Ministry of Magic were sending Aurors left and right trying to find clues of where he was last seen. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was seen giving a speech to calm the public and stating that there was no need to worry, Sirius Black will be found and put back into Azkaban soon. She had to laugh at the chaos.

It was also funny when she leaves her island about a century ago in favor of exploration to the west, only to come back finding out the British wizards "discovered" her island. The low level dementors she left behind tried to guard her castle with as close to an iron fist as they could. They did in the beginning, but when the Patronus Charm came to form they couldn't entirely stand their ground. For these dementors, instead of consuming souls on an everyday basis, they instead feed on emotions. Happiness was a luxury dish easily given rather than a soul.

At the time, Mirror despised happiness or anything close to it, so what better way to release her anger than to create something to take it away from others. It was easier to cultivate than gathering souls everyday.

Anyways, she had "temporarily" leased her castle to the Ministry of Magic, who was she to deny free food for her dementors, when they started to put in prisoners in her castle. Of course, she had to move a few hidden things here and there to a new location, but she was satisfied with her inland castle. It had room for an underground lab.

"Meow" Her shadow cat she named Shadow for irony mewed out. Mirror looks down at her feet. "Oh hello there cutie." Mirror pets the now purring shadow cat. "The time is getting closer my dear; I can almost taste our revenge!" She gets up and walks towards the entrance/exit door of her throne room. Shadow bouncing after her while the large mirror stays behind. She starts to giggle, "They say revenge is a dish best served cold." Her giggling increasing in insanity. "They'll be right! A dead body is defiantly cold." She laughs her way out. As the door closes and the room becoming darker, her mirror slowly dissolves the last image shown, a raven head boy with emerald green eyes and a distinctive scar on his forehead beginning to board the train to Hogwarts.

* * *

Jade sighed once again as she heard the commotion of shouting and running outside her office. She didn't have time for those idiots' mess. She had work to finish along with her new research idea. Jade seriously needed to have a chat with Human Resources on who they hired. Where did all the intelligence go in these last two generations?

It has been a couple months since her first meeting with the man named Severus Snape, and already, they have been sending owl mails to each other once every week or two. It was the only highlight of her day when spending 40 hours listening to all these buffoons. He really had some insight she never thought of or knew to expand upon. Where was he when she needed him a generation ago?!

Before she had a chance to think any further, her office room shook a bit as she heard a shout of "TAKE COVER" followed by a huge explosion. Jade sighed again once everything stabilized and got up from her desk. She needed to be damage control once again; although now it seems like baby control. "You can't leave them alone for a good two hours without something going on, can you Jade." She thought to herself as she exits her office.

She looks around and sees that one section of the lab was blown to smithereens. Thankfully, someone was smart enough to put down walls to contain the explosion, but still, a whole section gone! "What happened?"

The workers peered over desks or cabinets along the other sections that were safe from the explosion. None were ready to speak up when they heard her chilling question. Jade makes eye contact with one of the people who works in the now destroyed section and points him out, "You there, Jacob." The man named Jacob squeaked and stood up saluting like his job and life depended on it. "Y..Yes, ma…ma…madame?" He finally got out. Some of the people behind him face palmed. Oh, he was dead.

"I don't like asking twice Jacob." Jade slowly makes her way towards Jacob. He felt like death was coming to him with her scythe ready to swing it and claim his life. "Well, um…you see…um…there was…uh…an explosion." Everyone in the room besides Jade and Jacob face palmed. Yep, he was so six feet under now.

"I can see that Jacob. A few seconds ago, I could hear and feel it. Is there anything more obvious you would like to point out, or are am I finally going to hear what I am looking for?" She glares at him.

"Um…my section…uh…blew up…madame from…the potion I was…making." Jacob tried to explain, only for Jade to scowl at him once again.

"I see. Tell me Jacob, do I need to waste a hearing draught on you? Or maybe the cure for your insolent babbling? I asked one simple question, and I demand it be answered in a timely basis. Time is of the essence Jacob, and the number one rule here at Crystal Clear is to not waste my time." Jacob shrinks as he hears this. He looks around for support, but everyone avoids eye contact. No way were they getting in this mess.

"Um…well…you see…there was a slight…um…chance…that our calculations…were wrong. We…um didn't have time…to…uh…stabilize the potion…therefore, um…the explosion." Jacob finishes. Oh how he wanted to cower in a corner right now and die.

"And what potion were you making for it to explode?"

"The…swelling potion…madame."

"And what calculation error could you possibly have made on this simple potion?"

"I…um…actually…am not entirely…sure?" Jacob looks down at his feet feeling like he is a child getting scolded.

A chilling air settles upon the staff. "You are not…sure?!" Jade slowly states as if she was a predator slinking closer to her prey for the kill.

"Yes Madame!" Jacob finally cries out and suddenly turns into an armadillo ball. Jade thought he might as well have turned into a possum and played dead. He would have lived longer. She makes her way towards the contained, damaged section and looks into the cauldron- the only thing still standing in position and not damaged enough. She narrows her eyes as she stirs the contents around. She suddenly re-shifts her eyes back towards Jacob. "Why do I see two garden snake's fang instead of one rattlesnake fang? Let alone that it is whole and not crushed?!"

Jacob whimpers. "Well…since there were no other rattlesnake fangs in sight…um, I thought that a garden snake's fangs would work. But I put two in there…due to the fact…it um…lacked the venom a rattlesnake…had? And…I forgot…to crush it because…um…they were already small enough, that…I thought…it didn't matter."

"It…doesn't…matter?!" Jade roared out. "It doesn't matter!" Everyone whimpered and ducked their heads away from Jade's flame of fury. "While I would applaud you for trying something new, you didn't think of a logical reasoning of doing it! You just decide to dump something in and thought it doesn't matter! The whole point of creating a potion whether new or old is for the public's benefit! You're whole career is towards this field, and you say that it doesn't matter!" Jade finally seethes out her frustration.

She looks at Jacob one last time before heading back towards her office. "Since your knowledge is not up to standards to this company, I am afraid I will have to let you go. I expect you to pack up your belongings and leave in an hour's notice."

Jacob becomes wide eyes and sits up to look at his boss in horror. "But madame." He states without a stutter in his voice, only fear and panic. "It was simply a mistake, it won't happen again! Promise!"

Jade turns around to face him. "Of course it won't happen again. You're no longer part of my team. Whatever you have to say now or in the future won't affect what I stand by. Good day." Jade continues to her door as she shouts at everyone, "Clean this mess up! I expect all of you to get back to work in ten minutes!" Everyone stood up and began shuffling around.

"Madame! Please! You can't do this!" Jacob tries to cry out again.

Jade enters her door and looks over her shoulder one last time. "It doesn't matter." With that last statement, she slams the door shut.

Jade stares at her paper work again as she hears the shuffling commotion outside. She then takes a piece of paper out and begins to write about her hectic day to Severus.

* * *

A few hours later at Hogwarts, everyone was enjoying their dinner. It had been an exciting week for our Boy-who-lived. He survived the week from death as Professor Trelawney, the wrath of Professor Snape, and had a laugh or two in Professor Lupin's class. He couldn't wait for the weekend to come. As he looks up towards the ceiling portraying a night sky, he hears a trill of a phoenix. Thinking it is Fawkes, Harry looks towards the sound. He is surprised to find that it wasn't the fire red bird he was used to seeing. Instead, a black phoenix with cobalt blue eyes flew across the Great Hall, capturing everyone's attention.

"Who do you think that phoenix is heading to?" Harry asks his friends.

Hermione shrugs while Ron keeps shoving food into his mouth, "Don't…know." he replies.

Everyone stops eating when it lands next to Professor Snape. Even the teachers at the table pause in their lively conversation as well. Severus Snape rarely gets mail; let alone seen by the public. In addition, only someone very powerful and rich could have a phoenix. The only one they've ever seen living was in Albus Dumbledore's office.

The phoenix puts its leg out and caws out a beautiful trill. Severus takes the letter. He begins to read it as the bird pecks his leftover food.

Everyone was surprised when Severus, the Severus Snape, snorted. He looks at the phoenix and says, "I'll go write back to your master as soon as I get to my office. Go there now and wait for my response." The bird gives a songful note and flies off towards his office, while Severus starts to exit the Great Hall.

"Severus." Albus called out.

"Is there something you need headmaster?" Severus stated while not turning his eyes towards Albus. Harry and everyone else looked back and forth between the two as if it were a tennis match but with much more added tension than needed.

"Is there something I should be aware of?" Severus could hear the subtle message the headmaster was really trying to say. _Is there something you're not telling me?_

"Obviously not headmaster. Good night." Severus replied back. _Stay out of my business old man._

Albus narrowed his eyes for a second before his cheerful smile returned. "Good night then Severus." He replies back with a laugh that releases the tension in the air. Everyone lets go of the breath they were unaware of holding.

Conversation soon began once again, although all was pinpointed to what just happened.

"Man that was intense!" Ron said finally without any food in his mouth. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"I wonder who would send him mail though?" Harry questions.

"Who bloody cares! I bet their evil like Snape!" Ron exclaimed

"Professor Snape." Hermione tries to correct but Ron ignores her. He continues, "Who else can make Snape laugh? Snape? They have to be evil! There isn't a funny bone in his body. I mean, look at the snakes over there." Ron points towards the Slytherin table.

"Ronald! Don't point, it's rude!" Hermione exclaimed while pulling Ron's hand down.

"He's got a point 'Mione. Who can make Snape laugh is beyond me? He actually looked happy for a second."

"You two are unbelievable!" Hermione cried out. "It could be one of his friends he hasn't talked to in forever."

"Or it could be Malfoy's bird and Snape and his father have an evil scheme going on. Phoenixes are rare 'Mione; therefore only the rich and powerful purebloods can have them. I bet you anything its theirs."

"You don't have to bet anything valuable to bet in the first place Weasley." A voice with a sneer said behind Ron.

The golden trio all faced the owner of that voice. "Malfoy." Both Harry and Ron said.

There Draco Malfoy stood with his two lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. "What's the matter Weasley? Too poor to retort back?"

Ron's hands clamped into fists holding in his anger. "That's enough Malfoy." Hermione responds back while holding Ron back. "We were just discussing who that phoenix belongs to."

"Well it seems we have reached an equilibrium for once Granger." Malfoy stated. "I too am curious on who Uncle has been messaging. Maybe I'll ask my father."

"Afraid to be left out again Malfoy." Harry states and directing Malfoy's attention towards him.

"No one asked you Potter." Malfoy says while turning away from the three and walks away.

"So if it isn't Malfoy's bird, then who's is it? It can't be any of the other purebloods in Slytherin either. They all know each other." Harry says. All three of them look at each other in questioning before getting up for bed. They'll think about this another day. For now, let them sleep on it and enjoy the weekend.

* * *

In a muggle village far from Hogwarts, a man called out, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, please grant me my wish after all."

Black smoke slowly rose up in front of him. He could hear a soft voice calling from inside the black mass. "What do you seek in this life?"

The man took a small step forward believing it was his confidence. "I wish for immortality!"

An eerie, female chuckled was heard as a black cloaked figure finally appeared from the black mass. "So you wish to live forever? Why ever would I grant something like that?"

"Oh please My Lady, hear my wish. I fear what comes next to me in life. I know I am a dead man. My wife and kids are already dead. My friends betrayed me for money. I want to kill all those men involved in my misfortune!"

"Then why not ask for their deaths? Or super powers to do the heavy deed?"

"I want them to die by my own hands! If I just had powers, what good will it do if a bullet can still enter through my head? No, I need immortality. I need to be able to live long enough to kill them all."

Mirror chuckled. "Then what you seek isn't that silly fantasy of immortality. No. What you want is a time limit of ultimate power. Isn't that right?"

The man slowly nodded. "Whatever you call it, I just want my revenge! Please my lady, I am already willing to give up everything besides my life at this moment!"

Mirror thought it over then slowly agreed. She had a soft spot to agreeing for those who wanted revenge. "I will grant your wish, but know I gather something in return. When your task is complete, repeat my spoken words for release of our promised chain. In return for your service, all I will require from you is your soul. Know that I have the power to take whatever I give away whenever I please. I am the one in control, not you. You best remember that. If you agree to these terms, I will gladly grant your wish. Do we have a deal?" Mirror extends her hand to the man.

He grasps her hand in a confident grip. Who cares if he loses his soul, by the time he is done, he was going to kill himself to end it all anyways. He had nothing else to live for after that. The wind suddenly picks up as soon as they both shake in agreement. It moves her hood slightly enough for him to see her magenta eyes. Eyes colder than death itself, yet it held some warmth to hold onto another day. He didn't notice she was gone; even when she quickly disappeared in the night. He was just kept staring at a dark open road; only when the wind past his ears did he wake from his mind and take a step forward. For in a long time, the man smiled and continued forward. He had work to do.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, how is it? If you liked it, click the box below to follow. Please review, I would love some feedback. Until next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Converse With a Viper

**Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or any of the characters except her OC.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! So sorry for the delay. It was supposed to be uploaded last week, but things got in the way that I didn't have time. Here it is, the next chapter!**

 **Summary: Even an immortal can have mortal enemies, and what Jade (OC) wouldn't give to finally see Dumbledore's head on a pike for all to see. Looks like Tom Riddle maybe getting his wish after all. Starts at Harry's third year and goes up from there. This is a Severus/OC fanfic.**

 **Thank you for following: lixy2000**

* * *

Chapter 4- Converse With a Viper

It was a comfortable night for once to the man sitting in his chair by the fire. He tilts a glass of Ogden's Old Firewhisky into his mouth for a sip before lowering it and continue a slow swirl as he lets his mind wander. The woman named Jade had just replied to the mail he sent yesterday after his patrol. His mouth twitches upward when he recalls her saying that the girl from human resources was sadly "let go". Turns out, the girl hired her dudderhead of a boyfriend because he was desperately looking for a potion's job and no one else would hire him. Of course, when the evidence of his potion skill report came back as below adequate, it was easy to see. How he even obtained a masters in potions is beyond him. Maybe from his family influence?

It was funny how those two thought they could get away with it. Because, who can accuse them when they have the credibility of Crystal Clear backing them up. Jokes on them when that evidence came into the light not only two months later of his employment.

Jade even said she liked the girl due to her performance level at work. She just had to make that mistake to ruin her, and she was just talking about dating the idiot. Oh well. The girl had about three years at Crystal Clear, she can surely find another job elsewhere. The pay might not be as great anymore, and the job search maybe a bit difficult, due to the fact Jade told her that any reference letter she sends will say the same thing. "This girl not only has wonderful work ethics, but she hires the best money can buy for my company- an incompetent, potioneer of a boyfriend. She clearly makes the right choices, and will definitely help your company flourish under her experience."

He was just thinking of how to respond to her letter when he was brought back to reality when he heard someone call his name.

"Severus my good friend. Is this a bad time to call?" A man with long hair and a face of an aristocrat was seen through his fireplace. The man, Severus, puts down his glass of alcohol and turns his head towards the fire.

"Lucius." Severus nods his head in acknowledgement. "It has been a calm night as of so far. To what do you need that requires my attention?"

"May I come though Severus? I would like the opportunity to talk with you _directly_ , in person." Severus heard his subtle hint. Don't know who might be listening in.

"But of course dear friend. I understand your preference. Please come on through." The fire suddenly turned green and enlarged, before diminishing back to normal. Lucius walks out arrogantly and walks towards the chair facing opposite of Severus. Each step, his serpent cane hits his floor with rhythmic precision.

"Would you like a glass?"

"Indeed I would." Severus nods and waves his hand to summon another glass to pour the strong alcohol in. His magic laid the filled glass on the table in front of them as Lucius takes a seat.

"So, Lucius. To what honor do I have to accept your presence?"

"Can't I just come in and enjoy a glass of top quality Ogden's Old Firewhisky with a good friend while having a riveting discussion?" Lucius says as he lifts the glass towards his mouth.

"Depends on the discussion you put on the table."

"Indeed." Lucius smirks as he takes a sip. "I have come because my son sent a letter to me a few days ago. The content in it had me amused yet curious."

"If it is about his grades, he is doing quite well this early in the year. So there is no need for concern."

Lucius chuckles a bit. "I already expect that from my heir. Plus, you are his head of house are you not? What's a little favoritism to go around to keep things in school balanced? No, what I've read, is that you've received a letter or two a couple of days ago that has pique the interest of the Malfoy family. It is not often you receive mail that can cause a man like you to chuckle. Narcissa has been speculating over this and has come to the theory that you have a lady friend she doesn't know about. Care to tell me if she is on the right track?"

Severus sighs internally. Just what he needs, a nosy Slytherin to break his calm, quiet night. "So, just because Draco says I chuckled, you believe it was because of a woman after my heart? Don't be absurd. I just received a message from a potioneer, and what they said entertained me. What does this have to do with your personal visit?"

"Ah, I would have really thought nothing else of it and let you be. Narcissa might not have, and would have insist that I invite you to the next family meal for more information if I don't return home without enough to satisfy her for a week or two. She has been trying for ages to find you company. No, what caught my eye was the rare bird- a black, shadow phoenix that made an appearance to send you that letter. Quite the scene it made to everyone in the Great Hall no doubt. Makes me wonder what other powerful friends you know that we do not Severus."

"Who I know and who I don't has nothing to do with you to stick your head into. It caught me by surprise as well."

"So it is a woman. You must have just met a few months ago. Interesting. I am guessing since you didn't tell me her name, I am assuming you don't want the world to know who you collaborate with, let alone let us meet?"

"Can't have all the cards in my hands be seen."

Lucius smirks, "Who says it can't be the deck in your sleeves? A Slytherin always has one or two Aces to hide, while everyone else only sees the hands. However, it seems to me that you have more than the given four Aces. How many I wonder you already showed to your fellow friends? And how many you keep hidden close to your heart?"

"The required two to defeat an opponent has already been revealed. Why are you so worried?"

"Because I believe that your deck of Aces have a few Jokers disguised as them."

Severus gives Lucius a pointed stare. "We all have a wild card no one notices until it is too late. Even you dear friend."

"I know, but why does it feel like you contain more than the given set? Am I not a friend you can put your whole trust in?" Lucius gives him a sharp look. Predatory eyes awaiting the fate changing answer.

"I put in the same trust you put in me."

Lucius eyes loses its gleam. "I see. Let's leave it there then."

"Yes, let's." Severus nods in acknowledgement and switches the topic to something more mundane.

"How is your wife anyway? I haven't heard from her in awhile."

"Doing her job as the Lady of the Malfoy house. She organized a charity with a few other ladies for the children in St. Mungo's hospital a month ago. However, if you wanted me to go on about her sideline hobby besides worrying over Draco, she has been trying to find the "prefect" match for you. She says you need some company besides ours."

"Tell her she has nothing to worry about. Your wife needs to know what line she can stick her nose in and which line she cannot cross."

"Narcissa just doesn't want you to live your life in solitude, and I agree with her. You need someone who can allow your mind to keep going, not let it rot. It would be a shame to only allow your brilliant mind contained."

"I understand her concerns, but I am happy the way I am now."

Lucius gives him a pointed look. "Because working here at Hogwarts is such a delight to someone like you. You are a genius in potions Severus. Why are you here at Hogwarts with that old coot, when you could be traveling the world researching and coming up with new potions or spells? Didn't you always say that you could brew glory?"

"What I choose for my life is not something you need to dive into Lucius. I don't invade yours, so please don't invade mine." Severus says sharply.

One of Lucius's eyebrows shoots upward as he looks at Severus questioningly. There must be something more than the eyes see for Severus to be here. I just don't know what it is yet. Lucius thought.

"I understand." Lucius said out loud, acknowledging Severus's plea for the end of that topic.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss, or is that all." Severus's left hand twitched to be clenched, but can only be seen if one looks closely at it.

"Yes, one last thing before I go."

Now it was Severus's turn to allow his eyebrows to rise in astonishment. What else could there be to talk about?

"Did you really state in front of the whole school that the old coot should stick his nose somewhere else other than your business?" Lucius smirks.

Severus could only chuckle. "It appears I did so. If that is all you have to say, then I wish you and your wife a good night. It is getting late, and I have class in the morning."

"Indeed." Lucuis chuckles as well. "This was a good conversation Severus. I bid you good night. I'll talk to you some other time."

Severus nods his head as he watches Lucuis floo away back to his mansion.

Severus looks at the clock. Just past 12:30 in the morning. "Just one more day until the weekends." was Severus's final thought before heading to bed. A flick of his hands clean the two glasses and sends them both and the bottle back into the cabinet.

* * *

Jade was humming as she stirred the second to final ingredient to her potion. She just needed to wait until tomorrow to capture the last one, then all that is left to do is test it on a subject. Good thing she had one willing.

Jade sighs as she turns off the flame and puts a stasis charm on the potion. It's been a long month. Already with the drama between her two coworkers, she had to find a new human resource manager and a new potioneer. Maybe she should have joined the interview for that potioneer applicant group that had the idiot in it. It would have saved her this hassle. But who could blame her, after so many come and go, she just left it to her HR to take of it. It gave her more time for research and exploring, than listening on and on why this potioneer candidate believes he or she is the best for her company.

It wasn't hard to get applications to flow in, but the interview process was a nightmare. By the time they interview 30 qualified applicants, she started to get cranky. So forgive her if she snapped at the rest and led at least 10 good ones either scarred or ran out crying. One of her workers had to slowly pull her aside as if trying to tame a furious, wild beast. They would be right. It took her an hour of just sitting in her office calming down; after another hour of destroying and repairing everything beforehand. Why didn't Severus apply? Did he not hear about the job opening? Or did he really like that school to stay there after so many years?

They finally came down to their decision on the HR. Her name was Cindy. Lovely girl. She had a little experience from a small clothing company in France, but decided to venture out and go big. She got very lucky to receive a big corporation job.

For the potioneer, they got someone who came from a rivaling branch of potions. Although, Jade never considered them a rival as they were too small compared to her company. They were just slightly better than the others that tried to compete against hers. That was until she snatched one of their underappreciated intern potioneer right from under their noses. They didn't see the potential this guy, Arthur, had. He was working on a potion that could dilate certain poisons. While the potioneers at that company didn't see why as they could just shove a bezoar in the infected person's mouth. She saw a chance to stop the progress of poison flow. If they couldn't see something as obvious as that, then the wizard community's intelligence as really gone down each generation.

Right now, he is working on the basic poisons of mushrooms and snakes. Jade couldn't wait when they start branching out further to the snakes that can kill someone in less than a minute. Oh the excitement was getting to her even though it wasn't her project, she still funded him.

In the end, Jade was happy with her choices. Double points, there hasn't been a commotion or explosion in the last two weeks. That was a good sign. Hopefully they can reach a month. Sadly, their personal best was four months. Why did that idiot have to spill cauldron water onto the floor and not clean it up?! It takes just one spell!

Jade looks at the time. It just past two in the morning. Wow, that's pretty late. Maybe I should skip work tomorrow. Jade thought. She did have a right hand man named Johnny to cover for her. She trusted him at least 10% more than her coworkers, and that is saying a lot. He could at least prevent explosions and deal with almost any problems that have a common time reoccurring in the lab. Yes, she'll do just that and send him an owl in the morning. Plus, she has to finish putting in the crucial ingredient of her new potion tomorrow. Can't forget that!

Jade walks upstairs to her room. There she sees stacks of parchment on her desk. She'll get to those later- even Severus's letter. Now Severus, she thought, he is an interesting fellow. He was a man who you didn't want to meet in a dark ally, yet you would feel grateful he was there at the same time. She kind of got the dark guardian angel vibe from him. Weird.

Either way, he was someone you should never underestimate, and Jade was thrilled to have met him. It's been a long time since someone could keep up with her brain. The last one had died in an unfortunate accident many years ago, and she already cried her tears of grief.

With the last thought of her agenda tomorrow, she flops onto her bed and instantly falls asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh I hope I am getting Severus's personality right. Mirror didn't make an appearance in this chapter, but she probably will next time. I am also working on another story, so thank you for your patience. See you next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Test the Limits

**Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or any of the characters except her OC.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! I am trying to progress along so we can get to the action I know most of you guys really want to read, but we sort of need to build upon it before that happens. So on with the story! :)**

 **Summary: Even an immortal can have mortal enemies, and what Jade (OC) wouldn't give to finally see Dumbledore's head on a pike for all to see. Looks like Tom Riddle maybe getting his wish after all. Starts at Harry's third year and goes up from there. This is a Severus/OC fanfic.**

 **Thank you for following: Commisar Admiral Kordoshky and amaris12345**

* * *

Chapter 5- Test the Limits

A month has passed by, and Halloween is now just around the corner. Jade's potion has finally reached the time to test it out on her subject…volunteer. A werewolf not yet put into the system, the perfect volunteer. He came to her and plead for a cure; how could she refuse the challenge. After all, he got intel from a certain someone that she was the person to go to for discrete purposes.

Jade plucked the vial away from the window and looked at the shimmering sparkles that the potion seemed to have developed. She has set that potion on her window for a full moon cycle. Never once had direct sunlight touched it. She was hoping that if the potion started on a full moon, it should kick the mutated genetics into a confusion state. Literally, fake it like the full moon already passed. It might not be a cure, but it would be close enough to not turn into the beast. If she could get this down, then the next step was the cure hopefully.

She started to walk towards a secret entrance that only she knew about in her basement lab, and opened the passage way. "Lumos" Jade said as lights in the hallway quickly lit. The only sound that could be heard was her feet, but she wanted to be heard. Let the werewolf know she's coming with news.

She reached the room where there was only one door and one window. She created it for the werewolf's command. He wanted to be put inside, where he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. She didn't know why, because not only was she the only human alive in this castle, but she could literally kill him in less than half a heartbeat. But if he wants to be in a room that acts like a prison, then so be it; as long as he accepts her potion.

Jade knocks on the door and slowly opens it. "Hello Clarence, how are you tonight?"

"I could be better Ms. Jade. The full moon is in less than an hour." Clarence shakily said.

"Well lucky for you, I have completed the first batch of my potion. You have not intake any of the Wolfsbane Potion for over a month. Now, with it is out of your system, let's plug another one in. Once you take this potion, I will be back outside observing your transformation. That is, if there even is one tonight. Otherwise, we will be testing the effects it has tonight and lasting effects."

"Do you believe that you created the cure?" Clarence asked hopefully.

Jade shook her head. "No, I know this is no cure for becoming a werewolf. No, this potion will fake the moon cycle. Hopefully causing your genes to think you already transformed for the night." Jade passed the potion over.

Clarence took it gently as if holding a newborn baby. "Well, bottoms up, eh?" And he chugged it down. "Bleh! Not much better that Wolfsbane. Thought the sparkles I saw would make it taste like that fancy mineral, sparkling water or something."

Jade chuckled as she took the empty vial back. "Well, I'll be sure to put that in my observational data. I'll be outside the room looking through the mirror. If you need anything, just shout."

"Let us hope it doesn't come to anything drastic."

"Indeed." With that, Jade takes a step into back into the hallway and went into the adjacent that held the one way mirror. She took a seat at the table and started the timer and recording.

"Test subject 001 for Nightingale Potion take one. The subject, Clarence, seems to be doing well. He exhibits no sign of werewolf signs yet. Could it be considered a placebo affect from the potion or did the potion already kick in?" Jade paused the recording. She looked outside her given window to see how much time was left until his transformation process began.

She turns back to Clarence with a gigantic smirk. "Alright Clarence, let's hear you sing." She turns the recorder back on.

The full moon was up, and Clarence was gazing outside his window. Jade pushed a button to activate the microphone. "Tell me how you are feeling right now Clarence?"

Clarence slowly turns towards where he believes the location of her voice is due to the resonance coming from a certain area. "I, I feel fine at the moment."

"No sudden urge to change?"

"None that I am aware of? Does this mean it worked!"

"Let's not get our hopes up too soon. We are only in the first half an hour. You still have many hours to go. Let us continue the procedure. Tell me how your body feels to you."

Clarence looks at his body. "My body feels like it's on high energy right now. Like I want to run for miles and miles."

"Good. Tell me how your thought process is going? Who is more in control?"

"Well I know I am majority in control as I am able to comprehend your words and reply back in a timely manner, instead of howling and snarling. I do hear my wolf in the back, but it's like something is blocking him from coming out. It's as if he is my subconscious, and he knows he is supposed to be out right now."

"Do you feel any headaches or migraines?"

"A little. Only when he head butts into the subconscious wall."

"This is most excellent news!" Jade looks at the timer. They were running past the first hour. "Okay Clarence, I'm going to leave you alone to yourself for awhile and observe from there. Let's see how you react to no sound. Are you okay with that?"

"I think so. Right now, I'm just happy there was no transformation!"

"Well don't count yourself lucky yet. This is just a prototype. I maybe a genius, but the first batch cannot be right the first time around without any flaws."

She turns off the microphone and continues to observe. Clarence did look trigger happy and he was bouncing off the walls. She still needed to test different simulations though, like loud noise, actually people (but that won't come until way later…when she finds another volunteer), letting the wolf get pass the subconscious barrier, etc. She could feel her heart pumping in excitement. She was already so far making history by stopping the transformation. Oh, Severus will be so happy with this development when she tells him! It would be good to give him some good news when all the news she has been receiving have been about dreadful students and nosy friends.

As the fifth hour kicked in, with only three to go until sunrise, she decided to add the next simulation. "Clarence, how are you feeling now?"

"I feel not much different than before. The wolf and I were kind of having a standoff inside my head. Until you broke the pace."

"Sorry about that."

"No, no. It's alright. The fact that there is no sound gave me enough control to control him. All he is doing now is pacing back and forth. He hasn't hit my wall for a good while now."

"That's fantastic Clarence." Jade started. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to change your environment now."

Clarence started to get a little worried. "Um, what do you mean?"

"I'm going to be playing a loud environment where it will be take more a lot more to concentrate. This allows us to see both the human's and wolf's control. Are you ready?"

"Are you sure about this? We can do it the next time."

"The next time is where I want to fix flaws, so it is best to have at least three simulations completed to look over."

"Alright. I trust you." Clarence nodded.

Jade turned off the microphone and pushed the button that activated the loud crowd sound. "You really shouldn't." Jade thought.

At first, there were no difference in how Clarence looked or acted. However, in the next five minutes, that all changed. Clarence started to pace around more, and mutter under his breath. He started to scratch himself, not hard enough to bleed, but as if he had a nervous tick or placed in an uncomfortable setting.

Then after twenty minutes in, his appearance started to change. He grew a tail and ears. His teeth turned into fangs and his pupils dilated into slits. However, overall, he still looked like a human being; just with Halloween costume accessories. It made him look cute if you disregard the fangs and eyes. He was still muttering coherent thoughts, but it seems as if his mind was somewhere else as he was now pacing in a circle over and over again. Literally, it looked like he was chasing his tail.

After an hour of no other changes, Jade slowly made the noise level disappear and continued to observe. It seems as if his wolf was becoming aware of the fact the noise level was gone, as the pacing slowed down to a minimum and the eyes didn't look so glazed over. The eyes were still like slits, but were slowly becoming round again. So his wolf didn't feel any hostility around right now. Good data so far.

"Clarence. Tell me what you are feeling so far now."

Clarence's eyes were switching back and forth from round to slits, until finally round again. Good, the wolf and him declared she was harmless. "I'm not entirely sure. When the noise came in, I felt a major headache. The wolf kept growling at me and the outside world. Now it has calmed down."

"That might also because the sunrise is coming soon. Tell me, did you notice your new appendages?"

"What new appendages?" Clarence looked in the mirror provided and gasped. So the subject wasn't aware of them. "I have ears and a tail!" Clarence said weakly.

"Indeed you do. You also have wolf eyes and fangs. Those are the only things I see though."

"Do you think they will go away or are they permanent?"

"Not sure. Didn't calculate this."

"I see."

They stayed in silence for awhile. "Well Clarence, the good news to this test batch is that there was no external damage done to yourself except small scratching. In addition, you didn't destroy anything around you. We will be conducting the same test for the next three full moon to see if the data changes or stays constant. If all goes well, we'll add in the next test stimulation."

Clarence nodded. "Let's wait until the sun rises and see if your extra appendages disappear. If not, then we'll allow you to rest and see if they disappear in your sleep. If that doesn't work, I'll try to find a potion to subdue them."

However, the next potion idea turned out not to be needed as when the first ray of sunlight hit through the window and casted its glow, the extra appendages disappeared. "Well, that's good news isn't it Clarence. Take a nap. I'll go get you some food and water when you wake up. We'll continue this discussion when we are both fully awake."

All Clarence could do was nod before heading to bed. He couldn't believe that the potion he was given worked so well. There were some flaws, but the magnitude of this was huge! He couldn't be more thankful for Jade than he was right now.

Jade said her final words to the recording before turning it off. "Test Subject 001 survived through the full moon night with no problems. It seems loudness can cause hostility and weariness. Note that if the remaining tests are stable, the next simulation will be a live human being. End note."

Jade exits the door. "Trixie."

A house elf popped into existance. "Yes Ms. Jade."

"Get the man some food and water when he wakes up. Also, inform me immediately when he does wake up."

"Yes My Lady." With a snap of her fingers, Trixie was gone.

Jade walked towards her bed for well deserved sleep. She'll write to Severus later about her discoveries. With that being her last thought, her world turned black.

* * *

It was a foggy night tonight; just days after the full moon. The decaying leaves rustled on the ground when something tried to carefully tread across them. The person turned quickly with his stolen wand when a sound was heard by something above. "Who. Who."

"Lumos." The person calls out. The owl in the tree flies away from the light, while the light reveals a skinny, shaggy hair man cautiously staring after the owl. "Nox." The light disappears.

He continues his journey through the Scotland moors. He's heard rumors of this mysterious figure, and doesn't know whether or not to believe it. However, his time was limited and he was on a mission that will definitely change his face. So it didn't hurt to try.

He made sure he went somewhere no one would look for him. Literally, he went to the middle of nowhere.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." The man muttered. He glances around one last time while also casting a human revealing spell. When no one showed up in site, he said his next words loud and clear.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, grant my wish, no matter how large or small." Black smoke slowly rose up a few feet away in front of him. He could hear a soft voice calling from inside the black mass. "What do you seek in this life?"

"I seek vengeance on the guilty, and hope for the future."

The black mass disappears only leaving a black cloaked figure in its place. "So you seek an eye? Why should I grant your wish?"

The man looks at where he hopes Mirror's eyes were since they were covered by the cloak. "My wish is selfless, I guarantee."

"No wish is ever selfless. Just like when a human believes they want nothing in return from a good deed. An eye for an eye, will make you go blind. Are you prepared to go blind?"

"I did not ask you to come here for metaphoric phrases. I asked if you could grant my wish, consequences be damned at this moment."

Mirror chuckles eerily, "You say that now, but once you're granted your wish, you'll be singing to a different tune. However, you'll be too late. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

He nods confidently.

"Very well boy." The man looks affronted by her statement. "Clarify your wish, and I shall grant it."

The man finally smiles after several months since his breakout. "I wish to capture the man responsible for my friends' death. I want to clear my name from guilty to innocence." The man knew he had to be specific in wishing, otherwise a loophole would be discovered.

"Oh, you're a smart fellow aren't you. Tell me, how would you like me to act upon your wish? Do you want me to suddenly poof him to Azkaban or the Ministry of Magic? How about right in front of the Minister of Magic? His face would be priceless."

"No, what I want is guarantee immunity. I'm the one who is going after that bastard. It has to be me. Give me luck to not be caught, to always slip away from sight when I don't want to be seen. Give me the luck to catch and kill him!"

"Ah, a man trying to still a beating heart. So willing to let blood slide onto your hands. Are you sure you know what you are asking for? Murder will undo you. It will change you, but never for the better."

"I know that. I already feel as if I murdered my friends because of his and my actions. However, his death will finally put the remorse I feel away. Let me be free from the burden I carry."

"Very well. If I grant you your wish, what would I get in return?"

"Anything you want. I heard you require souls in return. I am willing to give up mine, but I ask for a condition to add with my wish."

"And what makes you think you are in control of setting a condition?" Mirror quirks her eyebrow, not that he could see.

"Humor me." Mirror did laugh a little at his blunt statement.

"Alright, you've peaked my interest. Pray tell what is your condition."

"Give me a couple years to live before you come for me. Let me live life freely with others I trust."

Mirror pauses in thought. "Let me ask you something. What if I don't want your soul? What if I desire something else?"

"What else could you possibly want other than my soul? I don't exactly have much I can give you at this moment. Do you want money? Spread of word?"

"Oh no. No need for that silly duckling. What I require is your obedience. A storm is coming, and it's coming faster as the days go by. I know you feel it too. Agree to my terms, and I will grant you your wish."

It sounded too good to be true, but also dangerous. "So to clarify, I can keep my soul if I give you my loyalty? What kind of obedience are we talking about?"

"Yes. The only way you'll lose your soul is by death itself." Mirror nodded. "What I ask for is nothing too serious. It's more like the obedience of a dog. When I say come, you come to me in a heartbeat. When I say fetch, you retrieve information or the object I desire. When I say play dead, well, I'll let you decipher that one by yourself."

The man looked long and hard at Mirror, while thinking of all the pros and cons of the situation she brought up. When the pros seemed to outdo the cons, he nodded. "I agree."

"Let it be warned that if you break my part, your soul is mine. Do you still agree?"

"Yes, as long as you don't break yours." The man answers confidently.

Mirror smirks, "Then let it be known for our agreement." She raises her hands towards the sky, and the clouds up above flash with light followed by sounds of thunder in the background for drama.

"Your wish starts now!" The fog around them started to slowly circle around her and turn black. She was slowly being whisked away back to her home. "I wish you all the luck."

"Thank you." The man said, his shoulders fell in relief.

Mirror laughs as she disappears in the night, "No, thank you Sirius Black."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, we are about to hit the part where Sirius goes to Hogwarts. I know it is a bit slow, and you want to see the action, with a dose of romance, but it will take awhile to build up. I am mostly hitting the major points of the third and fourth year. Fifth year, obviously will be where the most action takes place. However, I need to build upon everyone's character to fit in this story. So please be patient. Thank you so much for reading my story. I'll see you in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
